redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wildcat Maiden
Thank you. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Peony, Verminfate, Shieldmaiden, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Hey, its Alex(as you know), ummm...people asr saying that you wanted to talk to me?Lyth Don't see me as being nosy or anything, but I think Lyth & Snowpaw wanted to keep that between them and forget about it. There's no nreason to not talk to him. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well you could say,"I'm mad at you for what you did earlier, but I'll forgive you." So he'll know that he made you mad and that you want to forgive him. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Lyth told me to send this to you. I hate to be the bearer of bad omen but... In a neat little town they call Belfast Apprenticed to trade I was bound Many an hours sweet happiness Have I spent in that neat little town A sad misfortune came over me Which caused me to stray from the land Far away from my friends and relations Betrayed by the black velvet band Her eyes they shone like diamonds I thought her the queen of the land And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band I took a stroll down Broadway Meaning not long for to stay When who should I meet but this pretty fair maid Come a trapsing along the highway She was both fair and handsome Her neck it was just like a swanï¿½s And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band Her eyes they shone like diamonds I thought her the queen of the land And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band I took a stroll with this pretty fair maid And a gentleman passing us by Well I knew she meant the doing of him By the look in her roguish black eye A gold watch she took from his pocket And slipped it right in to my hand And the very first thing that I said was Bad 'cess to the black velvet band Her eyes they shone like diamonds I thought her the queen of the land And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band Seven long years penal servitude To be spent down in Van Diemen's Land Far away from my friends and relations Betrayed by the black velvet band Her eyes they shone like diamonds I thought her the queen of the land And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band She's what i left Ireland for, so now i'm going back.My plane leaves on the 23rd. So to all ye of whom reside at this haven, Fare thee well... Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) SB Hi I was talking to you earlier, how can I'' do anything? It's up to you to do something. I guess all I can do is be a friend. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 17:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I seriously have no idea what you just said. tell me what the problem is in three sentances or less and i'll see what i can do. for one thing, stop freaking out. you probably are a little young for this, (though i'm not one to talk, i got a crush on a guy i've known for three, four years whose now in college) and, guys just don't really care about stuff like this. he'll forget all about it in two weeks, believe me, i know. what i do to get a guy is to become friends with him, and wait for him to start liking me. if he doesn't, thats his problem. ''*shrug* so just relax and stop beating yourself up. it'll all blow over in a few days! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Relationship Whatever relationship issues you may or may not be having, this website is not the appropriate forum to discuss them 'anywhere''. Work it out elsewhere please, I won't be asking again. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) what do you want, him to accept you as a friend , or the other? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 17:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Email Sure, I do. You can e-mail me by going to my userpage and mousing over my avatar in the upper left corner (the picture of the moon). It will give you a drop-down menu that says "Add new section" and "Email user". Click on "Email user" and it'll give you a page where you can send me an email.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I trust you're online? Could we get on the shoutbox? This is open to public view.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 15:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi WM, How are you? just wanted to know-From a friend. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 15:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how're you doin'? You alright? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC)